Candy Kingdom and Masquerade
by GiantMarshmallow
Summary: Gajeel Redfox and Levy McGarden are the owners of two shops next to each other in Magnolia. They've never met before, but when they both want to expand, problems arise when they want to buy the same building. Gajevy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I was really REALLY bored in History today, thus, this fic was born. It shall be a two-three shot, so expect the next chapter soon-ish. Maybe when History gets boring again...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the FT characters, so don't sue me, Mashima...**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

* * *

Candy Kingdom was a sweet little candy store, wedged in between a tattoo parlor and a clothing store. The girl working at the counter was even sweeter and littler, smiling and waving at every customer, saying the exact same cheesy line.

"Welcome to Candy Kingdom, for those Kings and Queens in you!" Sometimes, when a little boy or girl wandered in, she would say with a wink; "And for those little princes and princesses too!"

Everyone in the small town of Magnolia loved Candy Kingdom, the sweets they sold ranging from baked goods to the old fashioned, over-the-counter lemon drops and licorice sticks. Shelves and buckets of caramel and jelly beans and saltwater taffy lined the walls, the center of the shop filled with rows upon rows of chocolate bars and bubblegum.

Wendy Marvell loved working there, she especially loved all the people she got to meet, and all the little kids that smiled when entering the store. Her best friend, Romeo, worked at the store too, managing the candy counter, while Wendy worked the cashier.

Candy Kingdom was a bright a happy place, but one look at the shop _owner_ would send the toughest of biker dudes running to their mothers.

Because, ladies and gentlemen, the owner of the sweet little shop Candy Kingdom, was none other than Wendy's older cousin. Gajeel Redfox.

With long black hair, a mean and pierced face, and an even meaner attitude, no one could really guess that he was the owner of such a nice little shop. But alas, the pierced man owned the shop, but never showed his face in the store unless he wanted to send a little kid screaming for his mother. Again…

Gajeel didn't really mind, he was good with numbers, so keeping the account books and managing Candy Kingdoms assets from the small office in the back wasn't awful. He had Wendy to keep him company during lunch breaks, Romeo sometimes joining them. Gajeel loved his job, Wendy loved hers, as did Romeo. They didn't really need anything else.

* * *

On the other end of the spectrum, but just a few sidewalk panels away, the tattoo parlor was open and ready for business. Unlike some tattoo places, Masquerade was a classy, sanitized, and sterile environment, where the artists refused to ink people who were drunk, or wanted something vulgar or rude. Most people in Magnolia knew this, so, when drunk, they headed to the other side of town to ink themselves.

There were only three artists in the parlor, and two people who worked the counter in the front that rotated the job every week. And the muscle.

One of the artists was Reedus Jonah, a slim man with extraordinary art talent. If you wanted faces, or extremely detailed scenery, you requested him.

The second artist was Lisanna Strauss. She was younger than the other artists, and newer to the practice, but her art was still beautiful. Her skill was mostly in drawing animals and foliage.

Mirajane Strauss was the older sister of Lisanna, and she worked at the counter, rotating out with Cana Alberona every week. Actually, the system was botched, due to Cana's drinking habits, leaving her with massive hangovers and Mira to do her job for her.

The muscle was Elfman Strauss, the middle child of the Strauss Family. His job was to kick out the incompetent fools, who were probably too drunk for their own good, that wandered into the shop wanting those vulgar things the classy Masqueraders wouldn't permit.

The third artist was also the owner and manager of the tattoo parlor. With beautiful art talent that rivaled many, she was the most requested artist at the shop. Abstract art and calligraphy were her strong suits, but she was most known for drawing intricate and colorful flowers, small or big.

The third artist and owner of the shop was Levy McGarden, a sweet woman, and a small woman. No one could really understand how such a nice woman came to own a tattoo shop, but she did, and she loved it. She loved her work and her employees, they were her best friends.

She couldn't ask for more.

* * *

"So, I'm glad you're here everyone! Cana, how's the hangover?" The response Levy got was a groan and the middle finger. Levy laughed at her friend, the brunette had showed up, even though she had yet another hangover. "Anyway, I'd like to start this staff meeting by congratulating you all on a very successful month!"  
The small office in the back was filled with cheering, Levy spoke words of truth. Masquerade had never been more popular.

"And since we have a surplus, you are all getting a raise!" The room exploded with cheers again, even the usually quiet Reedus smiled and cheered with everyone else. "However, there is a certain matter I would like to discuss with you guys." The room was now silent, as all of the staff had their undivided attention on Levy.

"I was thinking of expanding."

"Really?" Lisanna broke the silence, a large grin forming on her face.

"That would be amazing!" With an equally large grin, Mira hugged her younger sister.

"I know! I've been looking around, and I think I found the perfect place for us to open a bigger shop!"

"How long have you been thinking about this?" Cana asked, after chugging a big glass of water.

"A while." Levy admitted. "Except opening a bigger shop will mean I will have to hire some more help. We're all one big family and I wanted to get the a-ok before going ahead with my plan and looking into buying the building."

"Where is the building?" Elfman asked.

"It's right next door to the Heartfilia Books store."

"You mean the old Books Galore store that went out of business?" Lisanna asked with an amused glimmer in her eyes.

"Doesn't Mr. Justine own that building?" Mira asked.

"Yes, and we've been emailing and talking for a while, he definitely wants to sell. I've yet to check it out, but if you guys say its all good, I can go look at the building within the week!" Levy announced, trying to hold back her excitement.

"I think it's a perfect idea!" Reedus exclaimed, though quietly.

"Oh, you guys! I love you all!" Levy opened her arms the staff all rushed forward for a big group hug.

* * *

"I want to expand our store." Wendy giggled at the bluntness of Gajeel's statement, and smiled at the fact he said 'our store', instead of 'my store'.

"Really? Why though?" Romeo asked. Gajeel crossed his arms over his chest, his permanent scowl staying stuck to his face.

"We have some extra money, and I want to make our business bigger and better." He said, bringing out a file folder with several documents inside.

"Wait, if we have extra money, why can't you give us a raise?" Romeo asked.

"I'll give you a raise when you stop sneaking candy from the counter into your school bag." Romeo quickly shut up after that.

"I think it's a marvelous idea!" Wendy finally spoke. "Pun intended!" She added with a wink.

"You think so kid? I'd have to hire more workers, to take the baking load off our hands. When I say our hands, I mean yours." Gajeel's face flickered with a ghost of a smile only Wendy could bring out of him.

"I think it'll be fun!" Wendy said, grinning.

"However, I know this kind of our thing, and we're like a family for each other, and I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable with new additions."  
Romeo, though he would never admit it, felt touched that he was considered a part of the store's family, considering he was just a friend of Wendy's who decided to apply one day. He knew Gajeel and Wendy were cousins, so they shared a close bond. To be a part of a that bond…

It made him blush a bit. (Don't tell anyone…)

"I have a building picked out that looks pretty good. It's next to Heartfilia Books. The old Books Galore."

"Oh, Mr. Justine owns that building, right?" Wendy asked. Gajeel nodded.

"Yeah. I haven't talked to him about it yet, but I'm planning on checking it out sometime this week."

"Ooooh! This is so exciting!" Wendy jumped out of her seat and did a small dance, Romeo and Gajeel chuckled at her childish behavior.

"So, I assume that's a yes?"

"Yes!" Wendy and Romeo exclaimed in unison.

"Alright! I'll call Freed then!"

* * *

**A/N: AAAANNND, there are problems already! Yup, so I got this idea from a friend of a friend, so if it's already been done, I apologize. **

**Please leave comments, love, hate, anything! There's a review button right down there. Click it for me. Thanks!  
**

**~Marshy**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi everyone! It's been a while! Sorry about that... Welp, here's part dos! Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Still...**

**(Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed/faved this story! It means a bunch to me!)**

* * *

Wendy knew something was wrong when Gajeel stormed into the shop, without greeting her, and slamming the door of his office. Wendy was sure the little boy would need serious therapy after seeing her cousin's face. She quickly gave him a jumbo lollipop and ushered him and his mother out the door, turning the store sign from "Open" to "Closed".

"Gajeel? Is everything ok?" She poked her head through the office door, to see her cousin pacing furiously with a major scowl.

"Oh yeah, everything is freaking _fantastic._" Sarcasm was oozing from his voice.

"Gajeel, what happened? Why are you so upset?" Wendy had almost never seen him this mad, the maximum amount of anger he usually showed was when her cat fought with his.

"The building! I called Freed, but he said he already has a potential buyer."

Wendy thought for a moment. "So… We can't buy the building?" She asked.

"No we can't. _Damn_." Gajeel punched the wall behind his desk, his fist denting the wall. He pulled back his fist and hissed, his right hand now red and slightly bleeding.

"Gajeel!" Wendy exclaimed, rushing over and cradling his knuckles in her hands. "Honestly Gajeel. Come on." She led him to the small kitchen branching from one side of the store. Wendy placed his hand under the cold stream of water coming from the faucet.

After a few minutes of rummaging, Wendy found the first aid kit, pulling out the gauze and antiseptic. After disinfecting his hand and wrapping it thoroughly in gauze, Wendy put the first aid kit away and sat next to Gajeel in silence. A few minutes passed before she spoke.

"It's not that big of a deal… We can find somewhere else to move, or just not move at all. We're doing fine here." She said quietly.

"That's just it Wendy. We're not doing fine. I've done the math, our business is going to go broke in the next few months if we don't expand. And the only place we could remotely afford to expand to is the stupid building Freed owns." Gajeel explained, much calmer than he had been a few minutes ago.

Wendy fell silent again, thinking. "Well, can't you go talk to Freed in person? Maybe work something out. The buyer he has hasn't finalized anything, right? If you can make a better offer…" She finally said.

Gajeel thought on it for a minute before standing to ruffle his cousin's hair and chuckle. "You were always the more level-headed of the two of us, huh kid? I'll go tomorrow."

* * *

"Ok everyone! I'm off to see the building!" Levy waved at her employees as she walked out the door. "Sure you can handle everything?"

"Oh, just go Levy! Not like there's any customers anyways. Have fun!" Mira waved from behind the counter.

"Bye!" Levy waved goodbye one last time before heading out.

"Fix your shoulder strap!" She heard Cana over her shoulder, before the door shut. Levy adjusted her tank top strap so it was no longer hanging off her shoulder. One could barely make out the tip of a tattoo peeking out from her shirt, just below her shoulder blade.

Levy slipped her shoulder bag onto her, well, shoulder (She was never one for purses). She walked a little ways to get to Strawberry Street, until she got slightly distracted (she was looking at the entrance of the book store and not where she was going), and literally ran into a wall. At least, that's what it felt like. Levy promptly fell onto her rear, and looked up to find the wall she ran into was in fact not a wall, but a man. A very muscled man… Hey, Levy wouldn't lie, he was attractive.

"Watch where you're going." He snapped.

…

Ok, now he was less attractive with that foul look, not to mention attitude.

"Sorr-ee." She said sarcastically, picking herself off from the ground. "Thanks for the help getting up. Oh wait, you didn't help."

The man scowled down at her, emphasis on _down_. He was at least 6 foot tall, if not more. And Levy's own short stature didn't help the massive height gap.

"_You_ ran into _me_." He crossed his arms. Levy mimicked the action, refusing to back down.

"_You're _the one just _standing _in the middle of the sidewalk!"

"Then that should've made it easy to see me."

"Well, I didn't." Somehow was they were arguing, they had gotten closer to each other, as if trying to prove their dominance. "Why are we even fighting? I don't even know you!" Levy backed away from the man and uncrossed her arms, only to put her hands on her hips. "I'm sorry I ran into you, ok?"

The giant just looked away and scowled at the sidewalk. Man, this guy did a lot of scowling.

"Why are you standing in the middle of the walk anyway?" Levy asked, against her better judgement.

"Why do you care?"

Red defense alarms went off in her head and Levy struggled to keep her cool.

"Why do you have to be such a jerk? I'm just trying to apologize for running into you!"

"I didn't ask you to talk to me. Just go away."

Levy huffed and smirked as she crossed her arms again.

"Sorry buddy, this is my stop, so you're stuck with me until my friend shows up." Levy didn't bother to put two and two together and guess that he was there for the same reason she was. They both just leaned against the abandoned building, refusing to speak to one another.

"Levy! You made it!" Both their heads turned to a bright green one as he walked up the girl and hugged her.

"Hey Freed!"

Freed finally noticed Gajeel after releasing his hug with Levy.

"G-gajeel! Why are you here?"

* * *

Gajeel nearly hit himself when he realized this blue-haired woman was Freed's buyer. He was ashamed to admit that it took him as long as it took Freed to show up to finally figure it out.

This woman was _feisty_. She was brave enough to look him in the eye after having the audacity to run into him. I mean, _really? _He was standing _right there._ Not to mention he is 6 foot tall and not a real big presence to miss.

However, after having to literally move his neck to a 90 degree angle down to look at whomever walked right into him, he had to take a moment to double-take and make sure she was not a child.

She wasn't.

Gajeel had no idea who she _was_, but she sure had some comebacks. She was also very quick on her feet. And pretty cute…

No. No. No. Gajeel didn't do _cute._ He just didn't. It wasn't his thing. This woman was a nuisance and nothing else.

…

Yeah. Nothing else.

…

Even if she smelled like old books and tattoo ink. Which is a strange combination when he thought about it...

* * *

**A/N: Yup. Love? Hate? Indifferent? Tell me! By reviewing! yay! Ok, I'm done. **

**(but seriously, review.)**

**~Marshy**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is the fastest I've ever updated a story! Go me! Whoop whoop! **

_**Review Reponse:**_

**shy but full fangirl: I may or may not bring that up next chapter... Guess you'll have to read to find out!**

**kaipandora: Thank youuuuu! o/o**

**ChrysanthemumWis:**** I'm sorry! I actually don't ship RoWen! (Don't hate meeeeee!) But they are a BrOtp of mine, so there will be some more interactions!**

**ThaHufflepuffYoshi: (Love the name, btw) Thank u so much!**

**Lexie and the anime &amp; BambooGreen: *smirk* Mwahahahahahaha... **

* * *

"G-gajeel! Why are you here?" Freed asked once he noticed the tall man. Gajeel, apparently was his name. Levy knew she shouldn't push the limits as far as she was, but she couldn't help it.

"Oh, Mr. Grumpy Gills is here to yell at a poor, innocent, girl who made a small mistake and won't accept her apologies." She said, sarcasm dripping from her voice. Levy stuck her lip out in a fake pout, blinking her eyes for added effect.

"_You ran into me!_" Gajeel yelled. He didn't really appreciate Levy's comment. Who would've guessed?

"And I _apologized!_" Levy yelled right back, poking a finger at his chest and narrowing her eyes at the scowl that appeared on his face. "Stop scowling. It's unbecoming." She backed off and crossed her arms, pointedly not looking anywhere near Gajeel's direction.

Realizing she had completely forgotten about Freed, she turned to the man and smiled. "I'm sorry Freed. Shall we continue?" The man in question looked between the two, eyes wide and a little shocked.

"Uh.."

"I'd like to buy the building Freed."

"_What?!" _Levy shrieked, swiveling on her heel to face Gajeel. "_That's_ why you're here?" Gajeel just smirked smugly. Ooohhhh, how badly Levy wanted to slap that smile off his face. But, she would remain professional for the time being, now that he was a competitor for the property she wanted.

"Fine. We'll both take the tour, then the person that offers the most for the building will take it. Deal?" Levy straightened her back and held her hand out, her eyes leaking with determination.

Gajeel didn't understand. Why would this woman be so… fair with him? _After_ he yelled at her. He eyed the small, outstretched hand skeptically. A metal battle ensued, but eventually (it was really just a few seconds), he took her hand and shook it twice.

Damn, this woman had a grip he wouldn't have guessed she had based on her size. Interesting.

"Well, I'm a very sorry we got off on the wrong foot. My name is Levy McGarden." The woman, Levy, smiled lightly at him.

"I'm Gajeel Redfox."

"It's very nice to meet you, Mr. Redfox."

Gajeel snorted. "Please. Just Gajeel." Levy nodded and turned to Freed, who looked slightly anxious at the two of them going into his building together.

"O-ok then… Uh, right this way." He led them through the door, and into the mostly empty room. The two floor building had a wall that ran horizontally through half of the room. There was a small office in the back with another door that led up narrow stairs to a closet of an apartment.

"The apartment comes with the building, and it's small, but it's enough for one person." He led them down the stairs once more, and let them roam free around the building. "I'm going to step outside for a bit, feel free to look around."

Levy started conversation when Freed was gone. "So, why do you want the building?"

"My store is looking to expand. You?"

"Mine too. I'm the manager of Masquerade, the tattoo parlor uptown. Heard of it?"

Gajeel turned and stared at the small, blue-haired woman's back. Masquerade? That was the parlor next to his shop! He has a friend that went there once and came out with a beautiful tattoo of a flower. He always wondered who did her tattoo, but Juvia said she didn't get her name, she was concentrating too hard on the art.

"_You_ manage Masquerade?"

"Yeah. Got a problem with that?" She said, half joking.

"No, I just manage the candy store right next to your parlor."

Levy turned to face him. "You own Candy Kingdom?" Gajeel nodded. "I love that place! How come I've never seen you around?"

"I don't come out of the back office during business hours."

"Wow, I can't get over the fact we've been neighbors for… geez, how many years? 5? And we've never met before!" Levy laughed and walked over to Gajeel.

"And we both want to expand into the same building." The cheerful aura that had been circulating around the room disappeared in an instant. Levy's smile slowly faded.

"I guess so." A noise filled the silent room. A song. It was Levy's phone. When she answered it, she turned away from him, so Gajeel only heard one side of the conversation.

"Talk to me Mira."

"Really? What happened?"

"Is everyone ok?" Concern laced her voice.

"Elfman?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'll be right there."

"No, no, don't bother, it won't help, just wait until I get there."

"Yeah. Ok. See you soon."

As Levy turned to face again and slipped her phone in her pocket, he noticed a charm dangling from the device. Interesting.

"Sorry, as much as I've enjoyed your company," Sarcasm. Nice. "I need to get back my shop." She left the building, Gajeel followed her.

"Hey guys. S-" Freed started.

"Sorry, Freed something came up, I have to go. I'll call you later, ok?" Levy gave Freed a quick hug and walked quickly down the street. Gajeel watched her go until she turned the corner.

"So, Gajeel…"

"I'll give you an offer tomorrow." And he walked in the same direction as the shrimp.

* * *

"How'd it go?" Wendy asked. Gajeel closed the door behind him, he had tried to get a look into Masquerade, but the shades were drawn and the sign said closed. "Gajeel?"

"Hmm?" He looked at her confused. Wendy rolled her eyes and repeated her question. "Oh, it was… informative?" He offered. Wendy raised an eyebrow.

"Informative? That's the best you can give me?"

"Sorry, I'm just thinking. I'll be in the back if you need me." He headed to the office and ignored Romeo when he burst through the door.

"What's up with him?" He asked. Wendy shrugged and held up her hands for their daily rock, paper, scissors game, to decide who worked the candy counter.

* * *

"Is everything ok? No one is hurt, right?" Levy flitted about her workers making sure everyone was ok. Especially Mira. "Mira-"

"I'm fine. It's not like that hasn't happened before."

"And Elfman-"

"He was no match for a man like me!"

Levy let out a large sigh of relief knowing her friends were safe. Then she let out another sigh, of sadness, as she looked at the damaged equipment.

"Oh boy." She breathed out.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! Hope this was ok! (Maybe I'll have them bang out their problems! ;) maybe...) AnYwHo. Pleaseee reviewww! There will be a minimum of two more chapters after this. so enjoy it while it lasts! Love you guys!**

**~Marshy**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Also the fastest I've updated! I'm on fire this week! Please review!**

**Review Response:**

**Musicbooks.2011: Huehuehuehuehuehue...**

**Ihasbadgrammer: (No kidding) I'm not sure, excluding this one, at least a few more. They still have to bang out anymore problems they might have. ;)**

**FairyWhereAreYouGoing:**** Nice name, man. Thanks for the positive review! Feisty Levy is the best Levy!**

**Lexie and the anime****: EEEEEEEXXXACTLY!**

**CsBuns: I know, right? :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gajeel or Levy. Sadly. **

* * *

A week later, Levy was sitting at her desk, ruffling through different papers. "Shit…" Levy She had long since given up trying to reconfigure the bills and money to compensate for the price and new equipment for the new building.

Mira stuck her head into the office. "Levy? Levy are you ok?"

Levy face palmed against her desk and groaned. Mira giggled and entered the office.

Levy lifted her face off the desk. "We can't do it Mira, we can't move. Taking into account the repairs to the damaged equipment, the new equipment we have to buy, not to mention hiring more artists and/or desk workers, the numbers don't add up, we don't have enough." Levy face palmed her desk again, a string of curses inaudible and muffled by the wood.

"Levy, it's ok. We're all just fine here. Our shops doing fine, everyone is happy with their salary, and we're already looking for new and cheap equipment to replace the ones that asshole broke."

Levy sighed at Mira's reassurance. "But… but that means I have to _concede._ To _Gajeel._ Sign me up for hell a million times over."

The two managers had been figuratively dancing around each other for the past week, baiting the other, seeing who would break first and make a deal with Freed.

"Oh come on, it won't be that bad." Mira raised an eyebrow.

"Mira, you don't know him. Well, I don't really either, but I know him well enough to know he's going to gloat. He's going to gloat and make fun and it will be awful." Levy explained, throwing her arms up in the air for dramatic effect.

"You won't know until you tell him. Besides, your cute." Levy looked up in confusion.

"What's that got to do with anything?"

Mira winked as she made her way to the exit. "Because, I've seen him around, he's hot. And he owns a candy store. It's obvious cute is his thing. Good luck~" Levy blushed at Mira's implication that Gajeel would be interested in _her_, and she smacked her head on the desk once more.

* * *

Next door, Gajeel was doing something quite similar. His head was in his hands and he was sighing heavily. A knock on the office door didn't even phase him.

"Gajeel? It's time for lunch, are you coming?" Romeo asked from the other side of the closed door. Gajeel grunted in response. Romeo opened the door, and stuck his head inside.

"Gajeel? Are you ok?" With another mute response, Romeo entered the office fully and slowly crept up to Gajeel's desk. "Are you dead?"

"No, I'm not dead, you punk." Gajeel snapped up. Romeo jumped away from the desk and held his hands up in defense.

"Sorry, sorry. Is everything ok? You've seemed kinda… Depressed these last few days."

"Thanks for the concern kid, but I'm fine." Gajeel attempted a weak smile that looked more like a snarling pit bull than anything, but it was an attempt, so that was nice.

"O-ok?"

Gajeel sighed once again. "Look kid, we to expand within the week or we're toast. Dead meat. Gonners. To-"

"Yeah, I get it, we're out." Romeo cut him off.

"I can't lose this shop. It's too important…" He said, almost to himself.

"Then why don't you buy the building?" Romeo asked.

Gajeel snarled, this time it was definitely a pit bull snarl. "That witch might make a better offer and leave us in the dust."

"Ok…?" Romeo didn't quite understand, but he figured it was good for him to talk about it. "Why don't you just explain the situation? She might understand."

"But that means I'd have to _beg._ To _Levy._ I'd consider throwing myself into a chasm of man eating sharks before I'd beg for anything from that woman." Gajeel glared at his desk, considering throwing it through the wall. It was too stuffy in his office.

"What's the worst that could happen?"

"You don't know her." Gajeel paused. "Well, I don't really know her either, but I know her well enough to know she'll revel in the embarrassment of _begging_. She'll get _joy_ from it."

"You won't know until you ask her. Now, are you coming to lunch with Wendy and I or not?"

* * *

Levy stared at the entrance of Candy Kingdom for a good five minutes before shaking her head and walking away. She came back a few minutes later and stared some more. "Damn it." Levy took a deep breath to strengthen her resolve and entered the store, almost running into a pair of kids headed out.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" The girl apologized. Levy chuckled inwardly at their mutually strange blue hair colors.

"No need to apologize. I was looking for Gajeel, do you know where I might find him?" The blue haired girl smiled and pointed to the back of the store, where a door lay closed.

"He's in there." Levy smiled at the two and thanked them,

"Don't expect much, he's in a weird mood." The boy warned her. She nodded and headed back to the door.

"Nice hair by the way!" She winked at the girl who blushed and thanked her. Levy knocked on the door, not sure what to expect.

"Go away Romeo. I already said I didn't want to go to lunch." ...This was not what she was expecting.

"Gajeel, it's Levy. I'm coming in." She turned the knob and opened the door. Gajeel was sitting at a desk in the small room, looking curiously at her. The look morphed into suspicion and skepticism as she closed the door and stood in front of his desk.

'_Come on, Levy, you can do it… Just say it. You can't afford the building anymore. Simple as that.' _Levy berated herself silently as she bit her lip and stared at Gajeel.

"I give up."

"I need the building."

…

Gajeel stood and spoke as soon as the words escaped her mouth. The two stared at each other for a while. Levy opened and closed her mouth like a fish. Gajeel was the first to speak.

"What?"

Levy blinked and swallowed the lump in her throat. "I said I give up. I… I don't want the building."

Gajeel walked around his desk to the front and sat on the edge, looking at the floor. He didn't know whether to cry or laugh. Maybe both.

"So…" Levy began. "You need the building?" She inquired. Gajeel looked up from the floor and nodded.

"This is so weird."

Levy nodded slowly. "What are the odds?"

"Why… Why don't you want the building?"

Levy shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. "There was an incident last week. Some stuff was damaged, and my shop doesn't have the budget to move anymore. So, the buildings yours." Levy shrugged.

Gajeel suddenly had to fight the urge to kiss the woman in front of him. Shaking the thought, he settled for the next best thing. He, quite easily, swooped up the woman into a giant bear hug.

Levy was uber confused before hearing him laugh, a deep, rumbling laugh echoing from his very being. She started giggling too.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Gajeel laughed and spun the small woman around his office. Levy giggled and smiled, liking the feeling of hearing his chest rumble against hers when he spoke.

When Gajeel finally stopped spinning and put Levy down, they were both pretty dizzy. Levy almost fell over, but Gajeel caught her by the shoulders and looked into her brown eyes, grinning.

He couldn't help it.

Gajeel wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her.

…

…

...

And Levy kissed him.

* * *

**A/N: Yus! Finally a kiss from our favorite couple! Please review your thoughts, comments, angry or happy! (preferably happy!)  
Please please review! Feel free to PM me any ideas you might have, I'm always craving more!**

**~Marshy**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Finally finished chapter 5! I hope you all like it!**

**Review Response:  
**

**Lexie and the anime:**** Believable? Hory shet yasssss!**

**Embrace the Feels: ****Aw thank you! I wanted it to be short and sweet! (GRUVIA FOR THE WIN!) And I think I wanna keep it Gajevy for now, when I add the other characters I get side-tracked and forget about the main couple...**

**cem: duh**

**AngieKawaii, mangaKat11: NO WORRIES**

**Ihasbadgrammar:**** Thank you very much!  
**

**I'D LIKE TO GIVE A QUICK SHOUT OUT TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED, FAVORITED, AND FOLLOWED THIS STORY! THANK YOU FOR STICKING WITH ME~**

* * *

A few weeks later, late afternoon, Levy was helping Gajeel move into the apartment above the soon-to-be new Candy Kingdom candy shop. By "help", Levy was sitting on a box of something, watching Gajeel lug his stuff into the small, small apartment and studying a few books.

"Are you going to actually going to do anything or are you just going to sit there?" Gajeel huffed as he placed a heavy box on the counter.

"Oh, but I am helping. I'm trying to decide which books are worthy enough to go on my bookshelf, because there is no way that tiny thing will hold all of these." Levy pointed to the small bookshelf leaning next to the refrigerator. Levy pushed a piece of blue hair behind her ear.

"Worthy?"

"Yes." She glared seriously at the tall man, holding the stare for a good two minutes before she cracked and started laughing. Gajeel laughed with her. Her eyes were closed and her head was thrown back as she laughed. Gajeel couldn't help it, so he just kissed her. She seemed surprised at the sudden feeling of his lips on hers, but she rolled with it and kissed him back.

"What was that for?" She giggled when he finally pulled away. They'd only shared a few kisses here and there after that first one weeks ago in Gajeel office. They weren't officially a couple yet, they were just having fun.

Gajeel shrugged in response to her question.

"So, when we're done unpacking your stuff-"

"You mean when I finish unpacking my stuff." Gajeel interrupted. Levy glared at him, but continued.

"So, when _we_ finish unpacking, do you want to grab some dinner?"

"Sure. We can even go now, _I'm _pretty much done. I can do the rest tomorrow. Where do you want to go?"

"I could really go for a burger right about now…" Levy hummed, thinking of places she could order a nice, delicious burger.

"Really? I mean, I love burgers as much as the next guy, but I'd like to treat my girlfriend to something nicer than a cheap burger joint." Gajeel's back was turned, so he didn't see the look Levy was giving him. She was silent for a while, and eventually Gajeel turned around. "Woah, what's wrong?"

She was just staring at him.

"Girlfriend?" She whispered. Gajeel's brain then went into panic mode.

"Shit, shrimp, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… I mean, not that I don't _want _to… Wait, that came out wrong… Damn it…" Gajeel plopped down in a kitchen and groaned into his hands. "Sorry... " He mumbled.

A laugh. She was laughing. He just accidentally called her his girlfriend, made a fool of himself trying to apologize, and she was laughing?

"Uh…"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I don't mean to laugh!" Levy covered her mouth with her hand. "It was just really funny, you were flailing all over the place!"

Gajeel wasn't sure what to do. She was _laughing_. Why was she _laughing? _

"So you're not upset or anything?" He asked tentatively. Levy looked at him like he was the most silliest child ever.

"Upset? No, of course not! I'd love to be your girlfriend. If you'd like that is…" She added.

"Like? Like?! I'd _love_ that!" Gajeel laughed and picked his girlfriend up, swinging her around once, effectively knocking an ugly lamp over. They stared at the broken pieces on the floor for a moment, Levy trying not to laugh again.

"I never liked that lamp anyway…"

* * *

"I told you so!"

"I heard you the first eight times, Mira! You can stop saying it!" Levy groaned.

"But I to-"

"Don't. Say it." Levy interrupted Mira. Mira wasn't bothered, and moved to sit on the edge of Levy's desk.

"So, how's it going?"

"How's what going?"

"Don't test me Levy, I will stalk you."

"I don't doubt it…"

"What was that…?"

"I said it's going well!"

Mira clapped her hands together in joy and smiled. "I'm so happy for you Levy!" She exclaimed.

Levy rolled her eyes but smiled and continued to do her paperwork.

* * *

Down the street, Gajeel was having a similar conversation.

"We told you so!"

"I heard you the first twenty times you brats!" Gajeel growled.

"But we-" Wendy started.

"Don't. You. Say. It…" Gajeel warned, his eyes flashing in warning. Romeo shrunk away but Wendy wasn't fazed, she knew her cousin, and moved forward to place her hands on the desk and lean forward into his face.

"How goes it?"

"What?"

"I said how goes it?"

"What does that even mean?"

"Don't test me, cousin dearest, I will stalk you."

"Not like you haven't before…"

"What was that…?"

"I said not like you haven't before!"

(Mira and Wendy were both similar in nature, so when Levy made the call to give Mira what she wanted was a good idea. Gajeel's idea however…)

Wendy smirked deviously and pulled away from the desk. "Don't say I didn't warn you!" She giggled, and pranced out of the office, past Romeo who was shaking his head.

* * *

Gajeel got off work and headed to his new apartment, taking some things from his office to his new one. He dropped off his stuff and headed up the steep stairs to find Levy already in his apartment.

"How did you get in here?" He asked before kissing her.

"I stole a key from the counter this morning. You made three, I didn't think you'd miss one." She smirked and put down her book, on dinosaurs no less, and jumped down from the counter. "Thought I would surprise you." She put on an oven mitt and pulled a dish out of the oven. "Surprise!"

"You made me dinner?" He laughed and kissed her forehead while she put the dish on the stove.

"Yup! Tuna noodle casserole!"

"Mmm, sounds, and smells, delicious!"

"Why thank you!" They both set to work getting plates and assorted cutlery out and putting them on the square table. They were silent, but didn't mind, they just liked being in the others company.

"By the way I think my cousin is going to stalk us." Gajeel randomly brought up.

"Oh, uh. Alright?" Levy laughed, kind of confused.

"She kept asking me questions about you and us, and I told her to mind her own business."

Levy snorted. "Well, if Wendy is anything like Mirajane, that was a bad call!" Gajeel rolled his eyes and laughed with her.

Outside the door Wendy giggled quietly and left, assured that her cousin was in good hands.

* * *

**A/N: Eh? Anyone get the tuna noodle casserole reference? Ten points and a hug if you did!**

**~Marshy**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is it folks. Last chapter. I know it's super short, but I just wanted to end it on a short and sweet note. Hope you like!**

* * *

Two months later, and they had their first big fight. The details weren't important, she was angry, he was angry, she got upset, and they stormed out on each other. Levy went to pout in her office, and Gajeel went to drink his problems away at the nearest bar.

Or he was going to until he was stopped by a text from Wendy telling him to drop what he was doing and come over as soon as possible.

He did so, his Aunt Grandine opening the door and letting him in with a smile.

"What's up, Cuz?" He entered Wendy's cotton-candy colored room. She beamed at him and held up a black Xbox controller.

"You told me to tell you to come over as soon as the new Call of Duty came!" Despite his bad mood, Gajeel smiled and took the controller from his cousin.

* * *

"Sounds like you were wrong."

"Mira! That's not what I wanted you to say!"

Mira rolled her eyes. "You wanted my opinion! And my opinion is that you are wrong." Levy huffed and crossed her arms. "You're only defensive because you know I'm right."

"Fine, you're right! I was wrong, and I feel really bad about it, ok?" Levy looked at Mira with big eyes, tearing up a little.

"Levy, don't cry! You just have to apologize, it's no big deal, really."

"You make it sound like it's so easy… You've met the man, Mira. It's Gajeel, he won't make it easy."

* * *

As she stormed out, Levy forgot her key in Gajeel's apartment. She didn't know when he'd be back, so she sat outside his apartment and waited.

She didn't have to wait very long, about 15 minutes later Gajeel showed up. He saw her sitting at his doorstep and she looked… really sad and upset. And instantly Gajeel felt like he needed to kiss her.

"Gajeel!" She noticed him and jumped up, running down the steps to meet him and stopping herself just before she jump-hugged him. "I wanted to apologize. I was out of line, and I shouldn't have gotten so upse-"

Gajeel sneaked an arm around her waist and pulled her into a kiss, effectively interrupting her. They stood there for a few minutes, just kissing and holding each other.

"What was that for?" Levy asked him, breathless.

"You didn't need to apologize. It was my fault anyway. And, I really wanted to kiss you." Levy laughed and placed her hands on Gajeel's face to pull him into another kiss. She jumped and wrapped her legs around Gajeel's waist. He easily carried her up the stairs, and without breaking the kiss, managed to fumble for his keys and open the door.

Gajeel and Levy were both really glad Gajeel didn't have any neighbors.

* * *

**A/N: I really hope all of you enjoyed _Candy Kingdom and Masquerade_! You can tell me how much you liked (or hated) it by reviewing on this, the last chapter. **

**A big thank you goes out to everyone who reviewed, followed, or favorited this story. Thank you so much for your support~ I love you all! **

**~Marshy (re-read the last line for me... :) )**


End file.
